Harry Potter: The Farmer Chronicles
by Retse
Summary: HPHarvestMoon xover: Voldemort is gone and Harry's next great adventure is... farming. Well, its still better than having to deal with the rabid fans and crazy reporters! This story will contain slash though probably not for a while
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Harvest Moon. These belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvelous Interactive/Yasuhiro Wada/Natsume (I'm not really sure actually -.-;;) respectively.

**Harry Potter/Harvest Moon Crossover**

**NOTE! WILL CONTAIN SLASH** because yeah… I like slash XD

**Summary:** (under construction) Harry Potter had finally overcame one of the things that had plagued his entire life, the Dark Lord Voldemort. Now he is up against an even greater foe: a rabid-fans-crazy-reports-combo. Has he finally met his match? …yes and Harry's going to try and get out of this before its too late. How about an isolated muggle farm near some remote muggle country town?

* * *

**Prologue**

_This… wasn't what I had expected…_

Scanning the field before him, Harry's eyes took in the sight of vast amounts of weeds, sticks and small stones scattered across the plain. His eyes then flickered to the large rocks also there with a frown, _that won't be easy to remove…_ Looking away, he then realised there wasn't a single animal on the 'farm' either apart from Hedwig and his puppy, Snuffles. _I must be in the wrong place_, he thought.

He tensed slightly when he sensed someone come up from behind him, ready to do more than hex someone if that person was a reporter.

"Hello there," said the person, "I'm the mayor of this town. Are you a tourist?"

Harry relaxed his stance a little and turned. The mayor was a short and stout man dressed in red and a top hat, though he looked a little out of place to be the mayor of such a small and peaceful town.

"No, I'm not. I'm looking for a farm. MT Realtor told me there was a farm here where I could make a 'relaxing new start to life'," he answered, quoting what he had been told.

"A relaxing new start to life?"

Harry nodded stiffly in reply. And to his annoyance he was answer with a laugh.

"Hahahahaha! You've been tricked!" chortled the mayor, "This is he only farm available around here but as you can see no ones been taking care of it for a long time. And so, life here would be far from relaxing!"

"Yes, I realised," Harry drawled with a frown.

"Yes well, it used to be a gorgeous farm but not many people want to work on a farm these days so it quickly fell into disrepair. MT Realtor tried to attract a buyer by making the advertisement sound more attractive and every once in a while, someone comes to see the farm. Just like yourself." the mayor added with a glance at the young man beside him before continuing, "But as soon as they see the farm, they get disappointed and leave. Just like that. …It's been a while since the last one came though…" here the mayor paused before his pensive look turned into a wide grin, "You've fallen for the cheesy advertisement, hahahahahaha!"

Harry glared at the mayor darkly, the mantra _don't kill the muggle, don't stoop to Tom's level, don't kill the muggle_ running through his head.

The mayor's laugh tapered off quickly when he saw the look Harry was sending him, "Ahem," coughed the sobered mayor nervously, "well I suppose you'll be leaving now…"

Harry's frown deepened, "That's not really an option." _I am NOT going back there!_

"Oh?" questioned the mayor but at the lack of a response he continued, "Hey, why don't you just try and run the farm. If only for a while, maybe you'll like it here. The people here are really friendly and I believe if you work hard, you could be happy here. Also, as the mayor of this town, I'll be happy to help you settle in as much as I can. How about it?"

Harry looked around once more, this time thoughtfully, "…Alright, I'll give it a try." _After all, gardening for the Dursleys was actually quite refreshing. Plus it couldn't possibly be any worse than having to deal with crazy reporters, rabid fans and insane dark lords._

Sooo? What do u think? wonders how many people have even _seen_ Harvest Moon Oh well, you don't really need the details of the game to get the story except maybe that the characters in here aren't OC but characters from HM. Or you can just think of it as Harry on a farm with lots ok Ocs lol though I wouldn't know why you would ever read something like that cough.

* * *

Anyway tell me what you think? Should I continue? Or not? 


	2. Chapter 1A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Harvest Moon. These belong to J.K. Rowling and Natsume (decided on Natsume cause thats what my particular version says... -.-;;) respectively.

**Harry Potter/Harvest Moon Crossover**

**NOTE! WILL CONTAIN SLASH** because yeah… I like slash XD

**Summary:** (under construction) Harry Potter had finally overcame one of the things that had plagued his entire life, the Dark Lord Voldemort. Now he is up against an even greater foe: a rabid-fans-crazy-reports-combo. Has he finally met his match? …yes and Harry's going to try and get out of this before its too late. How about an isolated muggle farm near some remote muggle country town?

* * *

**Introducing The Prospective Better Halves: Part One**

Year One: Monday, 2 Spring

6.00am

Harry groaned and grumbled as he woke to a wet something pressed to his neck and the bright sunlight streaming through the not-quite-covered windows.

_What a minute, a wet someth-_ Harry's eyes snapped open and sat up abruptly, his ears assaulted by a sharp yelp to his left. What the? This wasn't his room and what the heck was that **on my neck**?! Glancing around rapidly, his eyes took in the sight of a mostly empty room with wooden plank walls and a small puppy sitting at the side of the bed he was lying in, tongue lolling slightly as it looked up at him with wide eyes. Harry's eyes also widened. _Snuffles. Reporters. Newspaper. MT Realtor. __**Farm!**_ Flashed through his thoughts as what had occurred in the last couple of days finally caught up with him, _I'm going to run a __**farm!**_

Harry flopped back onto the bed with another groan.

7.00am

Finally deciding that lying in bed all day (no matter how enticing that idea seemed) will not help his current situation in anyway, Harry reluctantly got up.

Plus anyway, Snuffles was really starting to get on his nerves.

Ever since the pup realised his owner was awake, he had been scratching at the door asking to be let out. Harry really needed to get a dog flap.

Opening the door, watching as the pup energetically bounded across the field, Harry then shuffled back inside, putting on a pot of coffee before slipping a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. As he buttered his toast, a half-smile started to form on his face.

He hadn't been disturbed.

Oh, sure, Snuffles had woken him up but apart from that he had **a whole night of uninterrupted sleep**. No reporters pounding on the door. No screaming fans clogging up his floo (not that he had a fireplace anyway) or his mail. It was unbelievable. A **miracle** even. Had he finally escaped their clutches?

…Unlikely but he let himself hope just this once. After all, it had been a long time since he had ever done so. A long time since he had reason to. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all._

7.30am

He was wrong of course.

While it's true that Harry's had much experience with gardening, the sheer volume of **weeds** was exceedingly… daunting.

9.10am

About an hour of weed pulling (plus the occasional stone tossed aside) was all that Harry could take in one sitting (he had been sorely tempted to use magic to give himself a cough slight helping hand but had decided against, what would the muggles think if they saw weeds flying everywhere?) and so he opted to do something else (**anything** sounded good to him at the moment). That is why, at a little past 9, one blacked-haired individual could be found roaming the streets (_can I even call them streets?_ thought Harry, _they're the width of the Privet Drive sidewalks…_).

Unfortunately, all the shops and the library (which was closed on Mondays anyway, said the sign on the door) didn't open until 10am. But that didn't mean Harry wasn't going to try and take note of what they all were, no doubt he will need some help from at least one of them. Different plants needed different care, as he had learned tending to the Durleys' garden, and the vegetables he was planning to grow were no different. _So the library and then the supermarket to buy the seeds and any other things I may need._ His tools, though still new, will, he expected, one day succumb to the pressures of daily use and would then require fixing. _The blacksmith_, thinking back to the first shop he passed as he left the farm. _And maybe when I settle in, I'll get some chickens or something_, he thought, remembering the two other farms he had passed when he had first arrived.

Harry's thoughts jarred to a halt when he saw one place **was** open: what seemed to be a small church. Wooden doors were open wide, beckoning all to come in. Harry stood there contemplating whether he should go in or not. You see on one hand, Harry had never had a religion he believed in, too put off by the idea that his life was pretty much controlled by an 'all-knowing being' as well as the fact his life had been horrible and if there was a higher being, then they were a bastard for giving him a life like this.

On the other hand, Harry had, the first time in a **long** time, wanted to make a friend. He had been bitterly disappointed when his first two friends had turned on him and it had **hurt** when most of the ones that **hadn't **turned on him had died during the course of the war.

But… then again… those friends, his **true** friends, showed him that it was completely worth the potential hurt. He wasn't about to let the opportunity slip by, especially since these new acquaintances **wouldn't know more about him than he knew about himself ****for once**.

Slipping inside, he was unsurprised to find it mostly empty. The church itself wasn't particularly dazzling but it was quaint and well… homely even. It was lined with those long benches all Churches have as well as what seemed to be a piano organ. There beside it was a man, no doubt the pastor, waving happily and beckoning over. Harry made his way down the aisle, passing a brown-haired male who had his head down and ignored him completely.

_Friendly_, Harry thought sarcastically and a little surprised. He'd already met quite a few of the villagers in passing when he had arrived and all seemed exceedingly happy and friendly.

"Hi! How are you? You must be the one who took over that farm! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! My name is Carter and I'm the pastor of this church," the blonde said with a brilliant smile when Harry reached him.

"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you too," he said in reply, surprised again but this time, by the small smile tugging at his lips and the warmth the greeting gave his heart. _Must be because it's a genuine greeting rather than the faux smiles of those getting to meet the Great Harry Potter_, he thought to himself dryly.

"Well, it may seem odd but I have a favour to ask you," Carter smiled unabashed at Harry's raised eyebrow and continued, "Do you see that young man over there sitting by himself? His name is Cliff and, like yourself, came to this town by himself. However, he's extremely shy and finds it hard to open up to people so he hasn't tried to make friends with any of the people in this village. Sooooo… (Harry was afraid for a moment there that the pastor was going to break out in song…) if it isn't much trouble, can I ask you to make friends with him?" the pastor finished hopefully.

Harry looked at him speculatively before turning to look at the brown-haired individual again. The man, _Cliff_, still had his gaze fixed to the floor. If Carter hadn't said what he had said, Harry would have thought Cliff had nodded off to sleep. Turning back to Carter's hopeful look, he reluctantly gave in. _I suppose… why not?_ He thought, _shy… difficult to open to people……Neville…_ That hardened his resolve and gave the pastor a nod.

"Really?! That's great! Thank you very much. I'm counting on you!" he replied before proceeding to nudge Harry very unsubtly towards Cliff. Harry wondered if he had made right choice trading insane reporters for happy-go-lucky country folk that will probably drive **him** insane…

"Ah… hello…"

It took all his previous training to not jump at that meek greeting and to say that was embarrassing was an understatement. He had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realised that Carter had somehow managed to maneuver him in front of Cliff without his knowing. Moody would have thoroughly thrashed him for letting his guard down like that…

"Um… Do I… Do I have something on my face…?"

_Oops_, Harry thought with concealed mortification, _I did it again_. He quickly (but not too quickly, don't want to give Cliff a heart attack…) stuck out his hand, "Hiya, my name's Harry."

A light flush spreading across his cheeks, Cliff slowly raised his hand to clasps Harry's, "I… I'm Cliff."

Harry smiled at him reassuringly, afraid if he did otherwise he would scare the other boy (man? 0.o) away, "Nice to meet you Cliff."

Cliff smiled shyly back at him, "So… I heard you came to this town by yourself to run that old farm, right?" At Harry's nod, he continued, seemingly getting more confidence as he spoke, "Wow… that's going to take a lot of hard work to get it up and running again."

Harry groaned, "Don't remind me! I was trying to clear the field of its weeds this morning… I swear! They're **everywhere**!" he said in mock-anguish, pretending to tear his hair out, "They're out to get me, seriously!"

Cliff laughed but before he could reply, a new voice interrupted.

"Carter?" the voice rang throughout the church, "I've got that pie you've ordered! Oh? And who are you?" the female asked as she stopped in front of the pair, "Oh! You must be that guy who moved onto the old farm! Hi, I'm Ann!" she chirped happily.

Before Harry stood a girl that could only be classified as the stereotypical tomboy, he mused. Orange hair tied back in a messy ponytail, bright blue eyes, all wrapped up in faded blue overalls and a yellow t-shirt.

"Harry," he replied with a smile, sticking his hand out again. Ann took it with a wide grin and shook it like a Weasley twin would. Vigorously.

With an amused Harry tending his sore hand, she turned to Cliff, "Hey Cliff! Are you going back to the Inn now?" Without letting Cliff a chance to reply, she carried on, "Let's go back together okay? Just let me give this pie to the pastor, be right back!" And hurried off to the confession room where Carter was taking a nap er… I mean -cough- doing some important work.

Harry let out a small laugh, "Bundle of energy isn't she?" he asked Cliff.

The brunette chuckled, "Yes, she is. By the way, Ann and her Father own the Inn that I'm staying at. They serve really nice food there."

"That's right!" the female voice shouted, making the other two jump a little in shock at her sudden reappearance, "And not only that, but the best wine too! We're open from 8AM to 9PM so be sure to drop by! Come on Cliff, let's go!" She then practically skipped outside.

Cliff stared after her for a second before turning to give Harry a slight chagrined look. Harry just smiled in return, "I'll seeya later Cliff."

The brunette seemed to brighten a little at that, giving him a nod before he hurried after Ann leaving Harry to muse to himself, _maybe it won't be so bad here after all_.

Of course, this was **before** he got back to the farm and remembered the weeds…

* * *

not my best work but itll hafta do -.-;; (i dont even noe y i managed to churn out three things today - i have an exam tomorrow! im so screwed!!) but yeh... its because of all the wonderful reviews i got!! thank you everyone who reviewed! im so happy ;;

oh btw, i suppose u guys can start voting for who Harry gets paired up with (that is, if u noe who all 5 bachelors are in the first place...) and if no one is bothered to vote... well then i guess ill choose :P

since u've read, please revieeeeeeeeeew!!


	3. Chapter 1B

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Harvest Moon. These belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvelous Interactive/Yasuhiro Wada/Natsume (I'm not really sure actually -.-;;) respectively.

**Harry Potter/ Harvest Moon Crossover**

**NOTE! WILL CONTAIN SLASH** because yeah… I like slash XD

**Summary:** (under construction) Harry Potter had finally overcame one of the things that had plagued his entire life, the Dark Lord Voldemort. Now he is up against an even greater foe: a rabid-fans-crazy-reports-combo. Has he finally met his match? …...yes and Harry's going to try and get out of this before its too late. How about an isolated muggle farm near some remote muggle country town?

**A.N.**s Yes, this story is still alive. Don't be surprised, I actually meant it when I say that these stories will be finished, it's just a matter of how long it will take me... In any case, I hope you guys like it cause really... I didn't lol... but still, it was the best I could do o.o how sad... it's also unbetaed...

**ALSO!!** Having only just realising that Kai doesn't arrive until Summer (-.-;;) I've altered Harry's arriving time to a few days before summer. That way, not only will he meet Kai in a couple of days, he'll also have more time to meet other people since there isn't really that much time for him to grow crops (except maybe turnips since they grow in four days… er… yeh, I'm just going to blame the fast growth of the vegetables on the Harvest Goddess or something…)

I think there was something else I was gonna mention but thanks to my wonderful memory (i.e. the "my imaginary friend" type), I can't remember...

* * *

**Introducing The Prospective Better Halves: Part Two**

"Oh! Good morning Harry! You don't mind me calling you Harry do you? How's the farm coming so far? Don't be afraid to ask any questions you may have!" the short, stout man rambled as soon as caught sight of the younger man.

Harry's lips twitched in amusement, wondering just how many more of these talking-at-the-speed-of-Hermione people were in this small village. It was a good thing he was already used to it otherwise he would soon be sporting a massive headache; "Good morning Mayor and I don't mind if you call me that, I'd prefer if you did actually. Work on the farm is going slow I'm afraid; I spent the morning ridding the field of weeds and I don't really have any idea of what to do next."

"Ah! Then let me help you there! Hmm…" the man scrunched up in thought for a second before his face lit up, "Actually, why don't you head down to the library? They've got quite a large collection of books on farming and you could make a new friend at the same time! The library is run by Mary who is the daughter of Basil, our resident plant specialist, and his wife Anna. I'm sure she'll be able to help you! The library is just down at the end of this street! Well, now I must be off, have fun Harry!" and without giving Harry another chance to speak, the little man waddled past Harry and disappeared round the first corner.

_Ooooookay__…_ Harry thought with a small laugh before deciding the take the man's advice and continued down the street. Street… he wasn't even sure you could call it that. There were no cars or any kind of public transport as far as he could see and he doubted a car could fit on this road anyway. It was more of a path, winding in and out among the few buildings in this tiny but homely village. In a way, he was vaguely reminded of Privet Drive, what with the flowers planted in neat flower pots outside each house but he quickly quashed that idea; there was a wildness in the air that neither the Dursleys' nor any of their neighbours would have and none of that perfect orderliness of Privet Drive. Harry gave a sigh of relief; he'd kill himself if he had to live in that sort of place again.

Emerald eyes caught the sight of another person as he looked up. The long-haired blonde girl looked at him quizzically as she drew closer before smiling at him softly and as she passed him by, gave him a small wave which Harry returned with a smile of his own. After the sickening circumstances he had been living in prior to this, it amazed him to meet so many nice people in one place. People who didn't judge him on first glance (and know who he was at first glance, he though dryly) and would actually smile at strangers on the street.

And as corny as it may seem, he was starting to like the idea of staying here more and more.

* * *

Like the rest of the village, the library was small. He could see all the books from his standpoint at the entrance, even those on the second floor, but he supposed this was due to the very few number of people in this village that had time to read or were required to. There was one other person in the library as far as he could see, and he supposed this was Mary. The brunette, however, did not seem to have noticed Harry come in though, thoroughly engrossed with the book she was scribbling madly in. 

Hesitating for a second, he stepped towards her, intent on following through with his plan of befriending everyone. Peeking silently at what Mary was writing when she still failed to realise he was there even as he stood in front of her, he guessed that she was writing a story of some sort. It was a bit hard to tell reading the semi-illegible words upside-down, "So, what are you writing about, if you don't mind me asking?"

The bespeckled girl jumped a little, eyes wide in slight shock.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

The girl calmed and gave him a small smile, "It's okay," she said so softly Harry had to lean in slightly to catch, "I probably should have paid my surroundings a bit more attention anyway. You must be the new owner of the farm? My name's Mary."

For what Harry felt like the millionth time since he came here, the emerald-eyed man smiled in return, "Yes I am. It's nice to meet you Mary, I'm Harry," he said before offering his hand for a shake which she took shyly, a light blush blooming on her cheeks, "So what's that you're writing?"

"Oh this?" she blushed again, "Just a little story I'm writing, nothing important. Is there anything you were looking for? Anything I can help you with?"

"Ah, I was hoping for some books on farming as I have absolutely no clue where to begin beyond clearing the field," he laughed, "the Mayor was kind enough to direct me in this direction."

Mary giggled, "Lucky for you we have plenty books on farming. We were hoping it would entice the villagers to come to library but…" she sighed, "In any case, they're all upstairs. The books on growing plants are the furthest on the left. If you want to borrow anything, just bring them to me and I'll write your name down."

"Great! Thanks Mary."

Practically skipping up the stairs, he looked around for the section on growing vegetables, softly humming to some random tune as he did so. Finally locating what he was looking for ("Farming for Dummies: Harvest Moon Special Edition"), he suddenly stilled with rising horror as he realized something… the smiles, the skipping, the humming… Oh Merlin, he was turning into one of them!!! Years and years (well actually months, but who was counting?) of trying to bring out his Slytherin-side wasted in mere days! An image suddenly popped into his head at that thought though… _Hmm…__ I wonder if I could convince Draco and Severus to come…_

"What's wrong with you?"

Harry jumped at the sudden intrusion to his thoughts (or more specifically, images of Severus milking a cow… o.o) and spun around to come face to face with another villager he had not met yet. _Though_, Harry mused, _he's seems to be dressed in more city-like muggle clothing… that, and he's the first I've met with such a grumpy look on his face_.

The young man in front of Harry was dressed in a grey top and jeans. His hair, a sunny orangey-blonde that didn't suit his disposition, was deftly covered with the matching grey cap he was wearing. He was standing slightly slouched forward, so much that the cap was hiding a great deal of his face.

The grumpy look turned into a small scowl, "What? Is there something on my face?"

_Haha__, I really need tuning out like that_, Harry thought when he realised he was staring again, "Hiya, I'm Harry Potter," he said as he thrust his hand out in greeting as he had done with Cliff. However, the blonde didn't take his hand as Cliff had done, instead opting to stare at Harry's outstretched hand. For a few moments, nothing happened but just as he was about to take his hand back, a hand reached up and clasped his own in a firm shake, "Gray."

"What?" Harry looked up in confusion, _Grey what? He likes grey?_

"My name," the other said, rolling his eyes. Obviously, he got that a lot, "My name is Gray."

"Oh!" Harry smiled brightly to hide his embarrassment on realisation.

"Anyway, you're the one who's going to take care of that old farm right?" seeing Harry's nod, he continued, "Well, my grandfather is the blacksmith of this village. If you need any of your tools fixed or upgraded or want to buy any new tools, go see him. He's in the first shop as you come into the village from your farm," the young man practically grumbled.

While most people would have probably been offended at Gray's behaviour, Harry was increasingly amused by it. For reasons he couldn't fathom, he just found the idea of an angsting teenager among many happy-go-lucky villagers funny and, he supposed, in a way a large relief. All the happiness and stuff was going to drive him crazy, "Thanks for telling me that Gray."

Gray just stared warily at the widening grin on Harry's face, "Whatever..."

The two stared at each other for a few more moments in silence. Harry was surprised the silence didn't feel the slightest awkward, even if Gray was still looking at him weirdly. Then, Harry noticed, the look on Gray's face intensified as he continued to stare a Harry like he was an alien, "What's wrong?"

Gray frowned as he scrutinised Harry, "Why?"

Harry looked at him in confusion.

"You came from the city right? Why did you leave? Why did you come here? Why did you leave to the city to come to this... hellhole?!" he said, almost shouting in frustration as he reached the end.

Harry was slightly shocked at the sudden outburst but he supposed he could understand what the other was saying... Why had he left his home to come live somewhere so completely different to what his was used to? Somewhere that was so completely **unfamiliar**?

"To get away from the f- tourists," he replied, almost saying his fans but that most people don't have fans... Gray hadn't noticed though as he seemed to calm down once more, giving the Harry another one of his weird looks. With a shake of his head, he quickly turned away and walked back down the stairs.

But not before the grinning Harry caught the small snort, the slight smile on his face and the soft, fond mumble of "Totally crazy..."

Grabbing his book off the shelf, Harry followed him down the stairs to where Mary was still scribbling madly in her book. Gray seemed to be trying his best to ignore him as he had his back turned towards them, staring down intently at the book in his hands. A self-satisfied yet softly spoken, "Done!" however brought his attention back to the bespeckled brunette at the front desk, "Wow, you've finished?" Harry inquired.

Mary jumped again in surprise, Harry offering her yet another apologetic look, "Only this chapter," she said humbly but the proud look on her face spoke volumes on how she really felt. Harry smiled, "That's still really amazing."

"Thanks," she smiled back with a light blush on her cheeks, "And maybe when I've completely... you'd like to read it?"

"I'd be happy too," Harry replied with a grin. Out of the corner of his eyes though, he caught a slight movement and saw Gray tense a little as he intently listened into their conversation instead, _oops, is Mary his girlfriend? __Or a crush?_ "For now though, I'd like to take this book."

Mary glanced at the book in his hand and giggled at the title and its connotation, "Okay, I'll write that down for you Harry."

"Thanks, I'll see you later Mary," he said with a smile before turning back towards Gray who hurriedly pretended to be intently reading his book again, "You too, Gray!"

Gray grunted, Mary rolling her eyes at his response. Harry just grinned however and turned and left, book under his arm.

* * *

Tell me what you think oh and surprise surprise, I have exams soon -.- 


End file.
